hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Districts
District 1: District 1 is one of the wealthiest districts in the country of Panem. Its main industr y is creating and manufacturing goods for the Capitol. They are the luxury district, providing precious gems, diamonds, and other various luxury items. Parents tipecally name there children after precious items and things that reflect there glamerous attributes of there district. District 1 tributes take pride in where there from and they always seem to have some of the best tribute costumes. Most if not all District 1 tributes are Careers meaning they are trained for the Hunger Games and they form an alliance with District 2 tributes and sometimes District 4 tributes to pick off the weak in the games. Some of the jobs in the District are things such as; Perfumer, Furrier, Jeweler, Goldsmith and Winemaker. District 2: District 2 is one of the wealthiest districts in the the country of Panem. Its main industry is creating and manufacturing some weapons but is specialized in mining and stone cutting. It is presented as the nation's stone quarries, just as 13 was known for graphite mining. After the very first rebelion they were rewarded better living conditions and homes for staying loyal to the Capitol. District 2 It is in the Rocky Moutains, near Capitol. The district itself is made up of many villages, each based around a mine. Alough they get far better treatment then other Districts (even after the Capitol fell the first time) they still work in quarries and mines as most other districts do in the same conditions. There tributes are skilled, can tend to be cocky and they are Careers meaning they are trained for the Games. They usually form alliances with other Careers from District 1 and sometimes from District 4. Some of there jobs include Stonemason, Concrete finisher, Bricklayer, Brickmason, and Plasterer. District 3: District 3's main industry is Technology. This district specialize in makingtelevisions and computers. Before the first rebelion it was a pretty rich District in the country of Panem. But after the rebelion it began to become poorer. Their citizens lived in poverty, as they were one of the first districts to start an uprising. Most of its citizens work in factories and are very well adept with engineering. Some of the jobs include Technical support, Assembly operator, Engineer, Tester and Technician. Distirct 4: District 4 is one of the wealthiest of the district of Panem. Its main industry is fishing, which is useful to tributes in the Games as they have experience net making and the use of a trident. They can also use make fishhooks from scratch, swim, and identifying different types of sea life. 4 along with 8 and 3 is one of the more rebelious districts.Being one of the wealthier districts in the Panem. District 4 tends to produce Careers Tributes usually volunteer to participate in games. They usually ally themselves with Tributes from 1 and 2 who are tipically Careers as well. Careers are raised to win the games, making them stronger and much more capable of winning than the average tribute. Their source of income is fishing. Some jobs include Longliner, Trawler, Canner, Ship captain, and Deckhand. District 5: District 5 is one of the 12 Districts in Panem. Its main industry is power and electricity. Therefore, the district is responsible for supplying power and electricity to all Districts and the Capitol. Some jobs include Plant security officer, Geologist, Equipment manager, System analyst, and Maintance. District 6: District 6 is one of the 12 districts of Panem. Its main in dustry is transportation. It was heavily bombed by the Capitol's Air Forces during the rebellions. A district wide issue is the use of a painkiller called Morphling. Victors use this drugs as do many other people. Some jobs include Porter, Router, Mechanic, Conductor, and Baggage handler. District 7: District 7 is one of district in Panem. District 7 provides lumber for the Capitol and are known to be good with axes. District 7 is covered in large portions of forest. Some jobs include Lumberjack, Load puller, Lead climber, Furniture builder, and Carpenter. District 8: District 8 is one of districts of Panem. Its main industry is making textiles and clothin g. They have at least one factory that is used for making Peacekeepers uniforms. Most of this district is made up of small shacks used for houses and mostly factories. Some jobs include Factory worker, Weaver, Dress maker, Designer, and Warehouse manager. District 9: District 9 is one of districts in Panem. Its responsivle for grain. Di strict has many factories, for grain processing. Some jobs include Cropper, Farmer, Plower, Sower, and Harvester. District 10: District 10 is one of districts in Panem. This districts main industry is livestock, such as cattle to provide beef for the Capitol. Some jobs include Butcher, Milker, Rancher, Barn manager, and Breeder. District 11: District 11 is one of the poorer districts, right after 12 in the nation of Panem. There industry is agriculture; orchards, fields of wheat, and cotton surrounds the district. Almost everything they grow goes to the Capitol despite their starvation; if any citizen of District 11 is caught eating any of the crops, they are to be whipped in public. Its inhabitants are described as having dark brown skin. Some jobs include Irrigator, Sorter, Farmhand, Harvester, and Gardener. District 12: District 12 is one of the poorer districts in the nation of Panem. Located in mountains and the population around 8,000 people. District 12 specializes in coal mining. District 12 had not won the Games for many years since Haymitch, now an alcoholic and an embarrassment to the district, won the 50th Hunger Games, also known as the Second Quarter Quell. Some jobs include Coal miner, Geologist, Blaster, Surveyor and, Metallurgist. District 13: District 13 is a former district of Panem that was thought to be destroyed by the Capitol during the rebelion. It is said to be uninhabitable, the ruins still smoldering from the toxic bombs dropped on it. However, the district is actually fully operational but hidden underground, and in an agreement with the Capitol to remain independent and in exchange, not to start a nuclear war with Panem. Its industries were mining graphite and nuclear science/technology. This is the reason that the Capitol agreed to leave them alone. District 14: District 14 is a newly added district to Panem. It is created after the districts seazed power. District 14 specializes in Arcitecture. It helps create new buildings and homes for people. This is district is not the wealthiest but it is not poor either. People from other Districts came together and formed District 14. District 15: District 15 is a newly added district to Panem. It is created after the districts killed President Snow White along with District 16. District 15 specializes in weapons, weapon making and weapon testing. 15 is not the wealthiest district but it is not the poorest either. People from other districts came together and formed District 15. Jobs include; Factory worker, Factory Manager, Weapon Tester, Engineer, Warehouse Guard, Warehouse Worker/Manager, Designer. District 16: District 16 is a new and the last added District in Panem. It is created after President Snow White is killed. It is created along with District 15. District 16 specializes in Literature and History. It records all that happened in Panem before all the Hunger Games and after they all finish. 16 is not the richest district but it is not the poorest either. People from other districts came and formed District 16. Jobs include; Writer, Jouralist, Reporter, News Anchor, Television Crew Prodctions/Management. Category:Good Characters